Bajo el cielo de Rocavarancolia
by Kristy SR
Summary: Dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, pero a la vez imposible. Das las gracias por haberlo encontrado por fin, pero odias que sea en esta situación. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro Bajo la luna roja.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. El dueño de estos personajes es José Antonio Cotrina.

Nota: E_ste fic participa en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro **Bajo la Luna Roja.** _Teníamos que elegir entre dos personajes y me ha tocado escribir algo sobre Darío y Marina. Espero que les guste y que no me haya quedado demasiado empalagoso. Una vez más disculpadme por las faltas de ortografías, pero como lo he escrito tarde no me ha dado tiempo de buscar beta.

* * *

**Bajo el cielo de Rocavarancolia**

I.

Escuchas atentamente hablar a la mujer llamada Dama Desgarro y sientes miedo. Te han traído al mundo que querías visitar, al que te prometieron que estaba lleno de magia y maravillas, pero parece ser que eso solo fueron palabras bonitas, como todo lo demás. Tus seres queridos, tus padres y tu hermano, ya no te recuerdan, y puede que lo hagan nunca. Pero, a pesar de todo, te sientes algo más segura porque no estás sola en esto.

Observas otra vez a tu alrededor, el lugar en el que se va a convertir en tu hogar durante un año (o eso esperas). La plaza podría decirse que es bonita, pero los edificios que hay a su alrededor te ponen los pelos de punta.

En uno de los tejados, distingues una figura y miras con disimulo. Crees que es alguna otra extraña criatura pero, cuando consigues distinguir su figura, te das cuenta de que es un chico. Alguien como vosotros. Y notas algo. Una calidez surge en tu pecho y por alguna extraña razón, te sientes completa.

II.

Allí está otra vez, como todas las noches. Adrian está en la plaza mientras que el chico se encuentra en los tejados de en frente. No sabes cómo lo hacen pero, aunque estén en lugares distintos, luchan entre ellos.

Desde que había apuñalado a Adrian, los demás se habían negado a intentar volver a hablar con él. Están furiosos, y los entendía. Ni tú misma comprendes porque lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando lo observas oculta entre los arbustos, algo te dice que no es un asesino, y puede que sea eso el que te haya impedido revelar su presencia.

Cuando acaban, se despiden con una pequeña inclinación. Adrian se mete en el interior de la torre, pero el chico moreno sigue en el tejado, y no puedes evitar sobresaltarte cuando su mirada se clava en tu dirección. Y te parece inútil estar cubierta, por lo que das unos pasos al frente. Quieres preguntarle muchas cosas. Como se llamaba. De donde era. Pero sobre todo, quieres saber porque te pasa esto cada vez que lo ves. Porque el corazón late a mil por hora. Sin embargo, lo único que haces es mirarle a los ojos, sin decir nada. Os quedáis así unos instantes. Y luego el chico salta del tejado, dejándote sola, donde le envuelve la oscuridad de la noche.

III.

Lo observas dormir y miras su rostro. La tez morena que tenía antaño era casi inexistente, cambiándolo por una piel sucia de color verdoso. Su mandíbula había cambiado de tamaño, como el resto de su cuerpo, seguramente para dar paso a una hilera de afilados colmillos. Lo único que quedaba sin transformar de su antiguo ser, eran los ojos. Pero no te importa, porque aun así, te parece hermoso, y tu corazón late apresurado como el primer día. Y en ese momento que lo tienes tan cerca, te da cuenta de que quieres a aquel chico. Sin embargo, es una relación condenada al fracaso. Lo sabes, te lo han dicho tus sueños. Dos criaturas que sienten sed de hambre están condenadas a matarse mutuamente. Y aunque duela y no quieres hacerlo, tienes que dejarle ir. Solo te conformas con tenerle, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, cerca de ti. Escuchar su respiración y besarle mientras duerme. El saber que has podido estar con él unos días, hace que estés feliz. Y sonríes, aunque sea una sonrisa demasiado amarga para tu gusto.

IV.

Coges la espada que hay al lado de los restos que quedan de Ujthan y muy despacio te diriges hacia él, quien todavía está gritando como si fuera un loco. Te tiembla todo el cuerpo. No quieres hacerlo. Lo odias. Pero sabes que lo tienes que hacer. Y cuando solo te quedan un par de pasos, la levantas con todas tus fuerzas y se la hundes en el vientre. Entonces es cuando vuelves a la realidad y te das cuenta realmente de lo que has hecho. Aunque la persona a la que querías murió cuando Hurza le clavó ese puñal, seguía siendo él. Darío. La persona que amas. Y retrocedes aterrorizada por el monstruo en que te acabas de convertir. Harex sigue hablando, como si esa espada que tiene clavada no existiera. Entonces, de la nada, vuelves a escuchar su voz, y te acercas lo más deprisa que puedes para quitarle la espada, y curarle. A fin de cuentas, Harex parece haberse ido, y solo está él. Pero, cuando estás apunto de hacerlo, su mano te detiene y te pide que no lo hagas, que todavía está dentro de él. Solo puedes mirarle a los ojos mientras ves que su vida se le escapa poco a poco. Y eres consciente de que van a ser los últimos minutos que estés con él. Y le besas. Es un beso demasiado salado porque las lágrimas no paran de bajar por tus mejillas. Pero no importa, como tampoco lo hace que detrás de ellos todavía siga una guerra. Le besas con todo tu alma haciéndole ver lo mucho que lo quieres. Que desearas que todo fuera diferente. Que te hubiera gustado estar junto a él durante el resto de tu vida.

Al poco tiempo tienes que separarte porque notas que ya esos labios no quieren ser besados, sino que desean morder. Y ese ser sale otra vez, soltando palabras que no logras entender a causa del dolor.Y te notas caer al vacío.

Cierras los ojos.

Si el destino quiere que mueras en ese momento, lo harías con gusto, porque sabes que tu vida no será lo mismo. Pero unos brazos te recogen y solo puedes dejarte hacer mientras que las lágrimas siguen bajando por tus mejillas silenciosamente y te despides, allá donde esté, de la persona a la que nunca olvidaras.


End file.
